The present invention refers to a disk filter, and in particular to a disk filter of the type having a plurality of single disk filter segments.
Disk filters made of filter segments are known and used in a wide range of technical fields for filtering or separating solids from free-flowing materials, e.g. for dewatering suspensions, paper pulp or the like. Each filter segment includes a top element and a bottom element which are joined together such as to attain a closed passageway expanding from inlet to outlet and are provided with perforations at their top side and bottom side. In order to have sufficient stability, conventional disk filters require filter segments of considerable wall thickness and/or the provision of a great number of reinforcing ribs. Moreover, the replacement or exchange of individual filter segments, e.g. to remove filter cake, is complicated and time consuming, as it requires the use of special tools.